


Wanweird

by williamTspears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Decapitation, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamTspears/pseuds/williamTspears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Wanweird</b> - noun - An unhappy fate.</p>
<p>(drabble prompt response)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanweird

It was oft told that reapers worked on a timeline of fate. Their lives predestined for them, winding paths they had no choice but to follow.

William absently wondered, if that was the case, then why should fate fall like this?

Why should fate fall in such a way that he would be forced into such a situation as he was now, with no choice but to do what he had so feared would be left to him the minute it was confirmed the Legend had returned and was working directly against their purpose?

The man pinned beneath the blades of William’s scythe did nothing more than smile, daftly, daring him to make his decision.

The man now known as the Undertaker had been dealt a kill-on-sight sentence, as the Council had ruled in their impatience, before the man had a chance to be trialled.

William absently remembered when he had been naught but a fledgling junior, and had sat in the break room across this same daft smile.

He had wanted nothing more than to make that man proud.

Now it seemed he would be doing nothing more than making that man bleed, as he did his duty, as he pulled the trigger, as he listened to the sickening noise of a head being rendered from a neck.

Later, William absently wondered if it was truly fate, or if he had had a choice. The thought made him sick.


End file.
